hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baiyang Empire (1936: Japanese domination)
the Baiyang Empire '''was a military puppet state of the Japanese Empire, it was often referred to as the '''Japanese Administrative Region of Central China, but was officially called after 1943 the Baiyang Empire. It was annexed into the Japanese Empire in 1948 after the Great Baiyang War, which saw about 100,000 Chinese farmers (most of which where previously members of the Chinese Communist Party) overthrow Baiyang's pro-Japan emperor and declare war on Japan, against about 850,000 Japanese troops. In the end, by October 1948, 4 years after the war began in March 1944, the Baiyang Royal Militant Sector was defeated, in the following months (between November 1948 and July 1953), the Japanese started a intentional famine as a genocide against the Chinese people. The Japanese control over Baiyang would end in 1997 during World War 3, in which the Pro-Japanese Alliance (Brazil, Japanese Empire, Tibet, Siam, Indian Empire, Persian Empire and the Japanese Administrative Region of Siberia) would fight the remaining Allied Army of Europe and North America (United Kingdom, Ireland, Portugal, Spain, United States, Canada, Soviet Union and Mexico). In the end, in 1997, American troops moved into and liberated Baiyang, recreating the Republic of China, which quickly fell into instability and would start the Second Chinese Civil War, which would result in the creation of the Soviet Republic of China. History Early history (1926-1935) In early 1926, a 34-year old man named Yan Xiang (born December 20, 1891) met with the de-facto dictator of the Republic of China and stated that the people between Tibet and Mongolia were separate from China and requested the creation of a temporary country until they could implement it into China, however, just 3 weeks later, the Chinese Civil War would reach it's worst, leading to the plan (which would start August 1926 and end January 1940), being cancelled. Yan demanded that the government give him total control over the region (modern day Qinghai, Gansu and Ningxia provinces), as the dictator refused, he attempted a militant coup and formed a militia (much like those formed by Manchuria and the Chinese communists earlier on), his militia quickly seized control of the entirety of modern Ningxia before marching into modern day Gansu, on July 14, 1926...Yan formed the Militant Republic of Baiyang, and declared himself president for life, making it a de-facto dictatorship. The next day, on July 15th, he declared war on China and the Chinese communists. However, just a week later, on July 23rd, Yan Xiang began to suffer from Polio, leading to mass panic within the republic, by July 30th, he had no control over his body, however he refused to resign. By late October, he had gone deaf and was communicating with words, but could only see responses in sign language. His health further declined and by November 15 he had gone blind, making him incapable of moving or talking, he still didn't resign. Early on November 22, 1926...a nurse of Yan had called in several high-ranking officials panicking, Yan had suffered a stroke while in his machine barely keeping him alive, he was transported to the capital of Baiyang, Wuwei, he was put into a Special Care Unit (SCU), his son, Han Xiang, was given the role as president temporarily. Yan's condition further worsened by November 24, and by November 30 he was in a coma. At 6:43AM on December 3, 1926...a nurse at the hospital in Wuwei was ordered to check on Yan, he was found dead on the floor. Han was informed that evening during a meeting of the top government officials, and it was publicly announced the next morning, on December 4, that the founder of Baiyang, Yan Xiang, was dead. His rule lasted from July 14, 1926 (when Baiyang was founded) until his death on December 3, 1926, although his rule de-facto ended on November 22. Han now was the de-facto dictator of Baiyang, and he pushed the republic in a far-right wing direction from the more moderate rule of Yan, glorifying himself in propaganda posters and even introducing mandatory conscription in the military from the age of 15 until 60, although your time in the military would last at least 5 years, but most times around 30 (if it lasted 30 years). By April 1927, the nation had completely transformed from the moderate de-facto dictatorship under Yan Xiang to a far-right fascist like nation with a total dictatorship under Han Xiang. Han ordered the public execution of all but his most loyal officials on May 13, 1927 before beginning purges on many innocent citizens through most of 1927 and 1928. Military marches much like those seen under Stalin's rule over Soviet Russia (which was on the opposite side of the spectrum from Baiyang) started to become a daily occurrence in Spring 1928. A very controversial event which would lead to the Vatican threatening the Baiyang Republic with war occurred between July 14 and July 20, 1928...when Bai forces burned many catholic owned buildings. Mass public executions were a normal occurrence under the Han rule of Baiyang (mainly during Summer 1928-Spring 1930), Chinese troops marched into Baiyang's capital on May 11, 1930...just to discover Han Xiang had escaped to Tibet, they freed over a quarter of the population from slavery under Han's rule and cooperated with Tibet to capture Han and had him executed on May 26, 1930. Baiyang's last remaining loyalists agreed to align with China as long as they remained a fully sovereign republic under Chinese protection. The first and only free elections in Baiyang occurred between May 3, 1933 and March 1, 1935. Lei Chin won the elections, however...the dream of a fully-sovereign and free Baiyang would be cut short on June 14, 1935...at about 3:25AM on June 14, 1935...the head of the Bai Department of Communication and War Services, Fan Liang received a telegram from the headquarters of the Imperial Japanese Army, he stated in a later interview when he escaped to the British Raj to escape execution in 1937 that "his heart sunk as soon as he received the telegram", knowing that a Japanese invasion was inevitable, he regrettably read the telegram, and roughly translated it into a declaration of war by Japan. At 3:50AM that same morning, Lei Chin received a knock on his door while he was sleeping, he woke up and was told by Fan Liang that the Japanese had declared war on Baiyang and China, Lei stated that it was "probably a mistranslation" and went back to sleep. He was woken up again at 6:30AM, this time to hearing more intense knocking on his door, he woke up, to see members of the Bai Military were greeting him, they confirmed that the Japanese had declared war on Baiyang and China, and that Kamikaze attacks on Wuwei were imminent, the entire Baiyang government evacuated Wuwei and relocated to a rural village temporarily. There, Lei stated that the "Japanese would regret the decision to attack China and Baiyang" and that "The collapse of the corrupt Japanese rule over East Asia was soon to arrive". By early August, the city of Wuwei had suffered heavy damage in Kamikaze attacks, but Japanese troops had not yet arrived in Baiyang, this changed however early on the morning of August 13, 1935...when 600,000 Japanese troops crossed the Bai border at over 300 positions, attacking any and all Bai troops along the border, it took only 2 weeks for the city of Wuwei to fall and be razed, despite this, Lei Chin stated "We shall keep strong until the end!". Riots increased against Lei Chin as he seemed unaware of the situation in East Baiyang, by December 1935, the Republic of China along with most other warlords had collapsed, causing Baiyang, with no military assistance, to crumble in on itself. Japanese administration (1936-1944) On January 1, 1936...Lei Chin sent a message to the closest divisions to his location that was a official declaration of surrender, however he later stated that "They will not catch him or his friends, as they have already escaped to India", Japan quickly annexed modern Ningxia, however left the rest of Baiyang intact as a Japanese puppet. The Japanese Administrative Region of Central China was quickly formed by the end of January, with a absolute monarchy under a military dictatorship taking power, Emperor Hirohito was recognized as the official emperor of Central China, as well as Japan and Manchuria, however...the actual person in control of the military of Central China was Ose Tadayoshi, giving him de-facto rule over Central China, however instability quickly struck Wuwei as the 1936 Wuwei riots began on March 17, 1936 and wouldn't end until March 23, 1936. They were mostly unhappy about the Japanese being represented as the core of Central China, as the Japanese flag was in the middle part of the flag, although more people were unhappy about the fact that they had a Japanese emperor as the official head of state with a military general which mostly controlled the government also being Japanese. The local Chinese people only had 3 seats in the 500 seats of government. The Wuwei riots lead to a total military occupation of Baiyang when on March 24, 1936...the locals attempted a coup on the Japanese Administrative Region of Central China, it failed and resulted in the deaths of over 5,000 locals along with 250 Japanese troops, the Japanese rule quietly purged opposition, with violent fights occasionally occurring in the streets of Wuwei. By late 1937, the government was finally stable enough to request to Hirohito permissions to rename into the Japanese Aligned Empire of Baiyang, however, this request was quietly declined. By mid 1938, a absolute dictatorship had taken place, with propaganda posters showing Tadayoshi (the military dictator of Central China) bowing to Hirohito (the emperor of Japan), showing that Hirohito was the glorious leader and Tadayoshi was relaying his honor to Central China, it never caught on. Lei Chin attempted to return to Central China to convince the locals to rise up and overthrow the corrupt Japanese, however, he was caught by a Japanese guard while trying to climb through a barbed wire border line in Tibet, he was shot and killed on the spot. After the second failed coup which was stopped before it even started, the Japanese removed the 18 Chinese people in the Central Chinese government and replaced them with highly loyal Japanese soldiers, leading to a 100% Japanese representation in the Central Chinese government and a 0% Chinese representation. Riots tenfold those of 1936 quickly broke out between January 14, 1939 and January 20, 1939. On August 23, 1939...the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact was signed between Nazi Germany and the USSR, with plans to partition Poland. World War 2 began on September 1, 1939 when that invasion began. On December 7, 1941...the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, which would pull them into World War 2, Central China declared war on the United States and the Allied Powers a few days after Japan on December 13, 1941. They then declared war on the Soviet Union, despite Japan not being at war with it on December 26, 1941. This was just to prove that Central China was a separate entity from Japan, but they quietly revoked their declaration of war with the Soviet Union on December 28, 1941 stating that it was accidentally sent out, and that it was a document only for the worst case scenario. Tadayoshi then announced that mandatory conscription in the Central Chinese Royal Militant Force would begin effective at dawn on January 1, 1942. Central Chinese forces began a surprise invasion of Tibet on January 5, 1942. The Tibetan king was caught off-guard and quickly make a announcement to the Central Chinese forces that he was neutral and that he was not going to take part in any war, however, the Central Chinese forces did not stop. He then had no choice but to declare war on January 6, 1942. By January 15, 1942...Tibet had fallen and was partitioned between Japan and Central China. They then began a invasion of India, which lead to the creation of the Indian Empire by early March, the Central Chinese had then requested to rename into the Baiyang Empire again in 1943, but this time the Japanese government accepted. However, instability popped up in Baiyang. With most of it's military deployed in the invasion of Alaska, this left the perfect opportunity for a coup. Several members of the Chinese communist militias staged and successfully overthrew the pro-Japanese government. Japan quickly turned around and declared war on March 20, 1944. Under communist rule (1944-1948) THIS IS A WIP!